deathbattlefanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Deadpool vs Henry Stickmin
After thousands of years, Tjman is back. Description Marvel vs Stickpage! Which fourth wall breaker with crazy gadgets will prosper? Interlude Boomstick: Boy it sure has been a while since we’ve done this hasn’t it Wiz? Wiz: Yeah, it has been a while. Tjman: Yeah sorry about that, I moved to Deviantart for a while and then I made a vs show but I realized how much I missed this place. Boomstick: Anyway, lets get started! Wiz: The Fourth Wall, the conceptual barrier between any fictional work and its viewers or readers. The part that should never be messed with. Boomstick: Well unless you’re these two! These two destroy the fourth wall all the time! Wiz: Such as Henry Stickman, the flash game stickman. Boomstick: And Deadpool, the merc with a mouth. He’s Wiz and I’m Boomstick. Wiz: And it’s our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skill to see who would win a Death Battle. Deadpool Wiz: Wade Wilson, was once a normal human and mercenary, he was pretty good at his job until, well, he got cancer. In an attempt to cure it he joined the weapon x program. Boomstick: Turns out it was a trick and they used him to give him a healing factor like Wolverine's. Soon the healing factor fused with his cancer cells. It didn't work out too well... Wiz: After that, Dr. Killbrew and his assistant Ajax both did experiments on him due to his new healing factor. Boomstick: And that's how he got his insane ass healing powers! Just imagine having that kind of power, I could drink all the beer I want and my liver would just heal back up! Wiz: Uh, sure, meanwhile, there were fights where people would place bets in what they called, the Deadpool. Boomstick: Huh, clever name. Wiz: Pretty soon, Deadpool got his hands on a jar that gave him advanced strength and stamina and used this to kill Ajax and escape. He then truly became- Deadpool: DEADPOOOOOOL!!!~ Tjman: Wait how did he get in here? Deadpool: Uh cause I'm awesome, that's why. Wiz: Sigh ''As you can see, Deadpool has the power to break the fourth wall... Deadpool: Thaaaat's right baby! '''Boomstick: Ugh...' Wiz: Anyway, along with whatever this power could be used for, he has mastered martial arts and being an assassin. Deadpool: I guess you could say I also put the ass in assassin! Wiz: Oh my god... Boomstick: Just get out of here! Wiz: Anyway he also has his magic satchel which holds all of his weapons and is pretty much infinite. Boomstick: Speaking of those weapons, he has his two kitanas, a bunch of grenades, his two machine guns, and a teleportation belt. Wiz: Despite his illness, he has accomplished many insane feats. Boomstick: Such as taking down an entire army with just a single sword, wiping out the entirety of Ultimatum, dating death itself, taking out the X-Force's members and even killing the entire Marvel universe! Wiz: To do this, he needed to use his Carbonadium Sword which can nullify healing factors. Boomstick: Speaking of healing factors, he can survive a skyscraper falling on him, regenerating from a puddle, reattaching limbs, you name it. Wiz: However, his healing factor makes him think he's invincible, but his Carbonadium Sword can be used against him and if all of his cells are gone he cannot regenerate. Boomstick: He's also incredibly mentally unstable and doesn't really take fights seriously. Wiz: But despite this, he truly did become the next best hero. Deadpool: What a nice bio of me! I can't wait to maul my opponent! See ya at the fight ladies! Boomstick: Lady!? Alright that’s it I’m blowing his head off! *Boomstick gets out a shotgun and shoots at Deadpool but he runs away before it hits him* Henry Stickmin Boomstick: Ah flash games those games you’d play as a kid before you had a console. The classics. They were either poorly made to pretty good. And I’d rank this one at pretty good! Wiz: Uh sure, anyway, Henry Stickmin, a master criminal, master of gadgets, and master of... failing. *insert a compilation of Henry Stickmin fails* Boomstick: He doesn’t have much of a backstory besides being a criminal, he’s robbed banks, he’s infiltrated an airship, he escaped a maximum security prison, man what hasn’t he done that breaks the law? Wiz: He’s done a lot that’s for sure. Despite his lack of a backstory, he somehow has access to a lot of odd weaponry, has hammerspace and is able to pull these objects out of practically no where. Boomstick: This stickman is badass! He can bludgeon foes with a shovel, blow their ass up with dynamite or a rocket launcher or a belt of grenades or even a C4, break through solid stone with a drill or a laser drill, wack people with a crowbar, use a pickaxe, a grapple gun, a sniper rifle, a ninja star and ugh we’re not even halfway done with the list!? Wiz: Nope! Along with these weapons, Henry somehow has access to objects from other games, such as the Super Mushroom which helped him tank a cannonball, Biggoron’s Sword from Zelda, a robot that looks like Tails, the portal gun, the banana bomb, the Force gun, the bomb from Bomberman, the power armor from Fallout, the power jump from Mario, the leaf from Mario, the tool gun, the item box, the Warp Star, the command melody, and the spring from Sonic. Boomstick: Make it stop! Too many weapons! Wiz: Don’t worry we’re almost done. Boomstick: Ok good. Wiz: He has a teleporter however it seems pretty random where it lands him, he has a fast motorized scooter, has a shrink ray, a tranquilizer, some acid that can melt limbs, a flashbang, Jet Boots, a glider, a tank, the magic pencil from SpongeBob, the Paperizor which lets him go through cracks or underneath doors, some helium that lets him float somehow, some adrenaline, and a sandwhich that makes him much stronger. Aaaand that’s all his weapons... finally. However quick note we didn’t include weapons that were useless because why mention them? Boomstick: Where the fuck did he get all of this stuff? Wait, he can also earth bend and metal bend? H-how!? Wiz: He Just somehow has access to all of this... I don’t really know either. Anyway, the weapons we mentioned either worked because of the usefulness of them, or because of Henry’s sheer luck, for example one time when he was doomed to die from falling off a cliff in a truck, he grabbed onto the side of the cliff and was presumed dead. Boomstick: And he also has pulled off some crazy feats such as surviving an explosion on an airship, surviving a creeper explosion that rammed him through a wall, and he even somehow dodged a ton of bullets like the guy from the matrix and caught one of the freaking bullets and threw it back hard enough to break the guys gun in half! He also was good enough that he was recognized by the government due to his skill. Wiz: Despite him sounding pretty op, he’s still pretty dumb, he relies on his weapons, while being lucky he can also be pretty unlucky, and he doesn’t really have much fighting experience. Boomstick: But when he’s at his best he is not a stickboy, he is a stickman. Wiz: *Wiz slightly chuckles* Boomstick: Woah did you just laugh at one of my puns Wiz? Wiz: No! Of course not... let’s just get to the fight... Pre-Fight Wiz: Alright the combatants are set lets end this debate once and for all. Boomstick: It‘s time for a DEATH BATTLE!!! Fight Location: A random-ass city. It was a sunny day in the random-ass city and the merc with a mouth is walking around before he turns to the screen. Deadpool: Alright! Who’s my opponent gonna be!? I better not lose like I did against that fucking sponge in that Deviantart fight! I’ve got my eye on you TJman461! Your name sucks... Tjman: Alright enough of that! Just look at the wanted poster! Deadpool looks at the wanted poster and sees a stickman on it. Deadpool: ...Really? So you’re telling me in the real Death Battle show I fight a pink pony, on Deviantart I fight a sponge, and now on here I fight a stickman!? Look I can do it right now! Deadpool draws a stickman on a piece of paper and rips it up. Deadpool: There I win, can I go now? Tjman: Ok if you’re not gonna cooperate I’ll do something. The wanted poster disappears and then reappears in Deadpool’s hands. The poster now shows that it has a very high money amount for killing Henry. Deadpool’s eyes bulge out of his head cartoonishly when he reads this. Deadpool: Well, alrighty then! Looks like I’m fighting a stickman! Where is this skinny fellow anyway? Right after Deadpool said this, Henry walks by. Deadpool sees him and approaches. Deadpool: '''Greetings my skinny limbed friend, according to this wanted poster, killing you will get me a ton of money! Henry looks at him menacingly and gets ready to fight. Deadpool does the same by getting out his katanas. '''FIGHT! Deadpool quickly charges at Henry but time stops and four items appear above Henry for him to choose from. Shovel Cheese Crowbar Plungers Henry chooses the shovel and blocks some of the slashes with the metal part of the shovel and then he wacks Deadpool away with it. Deadpool gets knocked down but quickly gets back up. The merc with a mouth gets out his machine guns instead and starts shooting at Henry. He tries to clumsily shield himself with the shovel but it eventually gets too many bullet holes in it making it useless. Henry throws the shovel to the side and quickly runs to an alley to avoid any more bullets. Henry hides and he has to choose from his surroundings this time. Trash Can Lid Pipe Dumpster (to hide in) Henry chooses the dumpster and hides in there. Deadpool makes it to the alley with his guns ready. Deadpool: Come out come out wherever you are! Henry stays silent in the dumpster but by pure bad luck a rat shows up and bites Henry making him yell in pain, getting Deadpool’s attention. Wade runs to the dumpster and opens it up revealing Henry. Deadpool: '''Aha! Found you! Henry has a surprised look on his face and has to choose four items to get out of this mess. '''Falcon Punch Pokeball Metroid Biggoron’s Sword Henry chooses Biggoron’s Sword and jumps out of the dumpster landing in front of Deadpool. Henry lunges forward, stabs into Deadpool’s chest and pulls it out. However to Henry’s surprise the wound heals almost instantly. '''Deadpool: '''Healing factor, pretty cool huh? Deadpool uses his katanas to counter Henry’s sword and they clash with their weapons a few times. Deadpool does get the upper hand and Henry’s sword is knocked out of his hands. Wade gets ready to slash the stickman but Henry runs away. Deadpool chases after Henry as they run through the city. Deadpool puts his katanas away and uses his machine guns once again. Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Video Game vs Comic Book themed Death Battles Category:Human Vs Stickfigure Themed Death Battles Category:Death Battles with a returning combatant Category:Death Battles with a Returning OMM Combatant Category:TJman461 Category:Sword Duel Category:Sword VS Gun themed fights Category:Technology Duel Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles